


Comotose

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, comotose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's running from his feelings. What will happen when he's confronted with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comotose

I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you

Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you

America woke up alone in his bed, as he had the past few days. He had been moving from hotel to hotel, running. Running from his feelings. Whenever he was near a certain Japanese man, he would have these urges to hold him in his arms. Now, they were a couple, at one point. But, they had broken up at the start of World War 2, due to being on opposing sides. But now, Japan was trying to find him, and America, as much as he wanted to be with his little Japanese lover, didn't want to be found. He wanted to be alone, to be in solitude. The American just wasn't sure what would happen the next time he saw the wonderful man. He wasn't sure whether to be happy, sad, or angry with Japan. He wasn't sure if Japan was angry at him or not. America was just confused and lost.

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

He stood up and went to take a shower. Standing under the water, he let his tears of sadness, loneliness, and confusion flow. Soon following the tears, he started sobbing. America held onto the wall for support as he cried. Everything seemed screwed up. His economy was shit, as well as his government, all the other countries seemed to hate him, except maybe Canada, and the one country who seemed to love him, probably now hated him. He slid down the wall to his knees and held his face in his hands. He sobbed rather loudly. All he wanted was for life to be the way it was before the war, where he was at a mental peace and with the love of his life, Japan. 

After a while, he got out of the shower, got dressed and left his room, heading to a McDonalds for something to eat.

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away

Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

America walked quietly. He didn't want any attention attracted towards him, keeping his head down at he walked. He didn't wear his normal bomber jacket, instead adorning a dark blue, almost black, hoodie. He kept his hands shoved in the pockets. He felt empty, like he could never be whole again. America was broken. Broken in so many pieces, he seemed impossible to fix, that is unless you find or have just the right thing to fix him. And to fix the American, you would need Japan and his love and forgiveness.

But America believed Japan would never forgive him. After all, he had cause Japan so much pain. He didn't want to, but it was the only way to end the war. He had to drop those bombs. Though, he never thought they would have caused so much destruction. He never thought it'd cause Japan so much pain.

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up

America exited the McDonald's, bag in hand. He walked with his head down, not paying much attention to his surroundings. All he wanted was to be happy again, to be happy again with Japan. But he didn't believe he could be. Japan probably hated him now. He had hurt Japan so much. He almost cried at the thought. But now was not the time to break down and cry. _If now's not a good time, then when is?_ , he thought. 

America looked up ahead with a small sigh. He could see the hotel he was staying in from here. That's when he spotted him. He saw Japan walking down the street, looking around, as if he were looking for something, for someone. That's when the American's and Japanese man's eyes met, causing them both to stop in their tracks.

Comatose  
I’ll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

America stood, frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. He watched as Japan ran towards him. He remained still as the other nation latched onto him with a tight hug. After a moment, America regained use of his limbs and slowly returned the sudden embrace. He could feel Japan shaking as he sobbed into the American's chest. America hugged him tight, feeling tears running down his cheeks. "J-Japan...", he said softly. 

Japan looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying, tears running down his cheeks. "Please, Alfred, please don't leave me again.", he said softly. America frowned and hugged him tighter. "I won't never again. I missed you so much.", America choked out, trying to hold in the sobs that were welling up in his chest. "I missed you too.", Japan whispered, pressing his face into America's chest.

Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you, ohhhh  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real


End file.
